French with Harle
by Keiraun
Summary: Serge is out of money, so he comes up with a BRILIANT idea to make an intro to french video! Norris goes blind, Van get's a job, *slight* hints of icky icky Pierre/Harle **-dies-** What the heck am I thinkin?


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


----------------   


~~At Hermit's Hideaway~~   


"Monsieur, is this necessary?" Harle asked Serge who was currently in Lynx's body with a sigh. 

"Harle, we have money trouble." Serge said smiling evilly. "And this will sell millions! Now hurry up." 

"Oui, Monsieur." Harle said, stepping in front of the camera. 

Norris aimed the camera. "Ok, set!" 

Van turned on the spotlights. "All clear!" 

Harle smiled. "Ready? 

"Ready!" Harle, Norris, and Van chimed together. Norris turned on the camera. 

"Take one, rolling!" Lynx said happily.   
  


"Bienvenue! This is 'French with Harle'! I am your host, Harle the cynical clown." Harle said, glaring at Van who wrote the cue cards. 

"Let us start. Bonjour, it means hello. B-O-N-J-O-U-R. Say it with me. Bonjour!" Harle read aloud. 

"Now, let's use it in a sentence. Bonjour mon ami! Which means 'Hello my friend!'. Now, it's your turn." Harle paused, as the cue card said to do. "Très bon!" 

"Let us try a phrase. Je m'appelle, it means My name is, basically. J-E space M apostrophe A-P-P-L-L-E. Say it with me Je m'appelle.. Say it by yourself now." Harle looked around. "Très...." 

"This is stupid! Van said angrilly. "I want my own show!" 

"CUT!" Serge yelled. Norris stopped the tape. "Dang you Van, now we have to start over." Serge nodded to Norris. 

"Rolling!" 

"Take two! And go!" Serge shouted.   
  


Harle took a deep breath and started again. "Bienvenue! This is 'French with Harle'! I am your host, Harle the...." 

"HEY GUYS I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!" Janice screeched as she skipped into the scene. 

"CUT!" Serge groaned. 

"What is it?" Norris asked, seeing Serge's frustration. 

"I wrote a THEME SONG!" Janice said waving a paper around. Van laughed. 

"I'll take a look at it later, ok?" Norris sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"Okayyyyyyy!" Janice screeched, and then she skipped off set. 

"Alright....." Serge started, "Lets try AGAIN. Take three..... Action!"   
  


"Bienvenue! This is 'French with......"   
  


"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Norris screamed as Van shined the spotlight in his eye. "I'm blind I'm BLIND!!!!" 

"Oh God get him to a hospital!" Serge yelled in reply   


~~At The Hospital~~   
  
  


"Well, Mr. Kitty Cat, little purple haired boy, clown lady, your friend is only going to be blind for a little while. Maybe a couple days." Said the Doctor, who was no older then 16. 

"How the hell would you know, child?" Serge (who is lynx) hissed. "You are no older then I!" 

"It's not my fault yer friend isn't insured!" The doctor said, crossing his arms. "And you still owe me 50G!" 

Harle looked to Serge, Serge looked to Van, Van looked to Harle. They noticed how very broke they were. They nodded to one another, Norris was dead to the now. Van kicked the doctor in the shin and the three ran off. 

The three stopped at the of Hermit's hideaway.   
  


~~Inside the Hideaway~~   
  
  


"GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Janice screeched as the team entered the door. 

"What!?" Serge yelled, covering his ears. 

"I had an ideaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Janice chanted swaying back and forth. 

"Dear god....." Van murmured, rolling his eyes. 

"Harleeeeeeee, meet your new co-host! This is Pierre!" Janice said dragging a man out of a laundry room. The three scanned his clothes. 

"He's outta the closet..." Van joked to Serge, Serge snickered. 

"Let's gettttttttttttt filming." Janice announced. 

"Ve might as vell." Harle said, nodding her head. 

Van and Serge manned their stations. Janice took Norris' place at the camera. 

"Action!" Serge proclaimed.   


"Bienvenue encore!" Harle read aloud. "Zis is my partner, Pierre." 

"Bonjuer!" Pierre said happily. 

"Now, ve are going to try some dialogues." 

"Let us begin." Pierre announced.   


"On va chez toi, Pierre?" Harle asked. 

"Euh...... ma soeur est là avec une amie."   
  


"Let us stop with this charade, mon chere! I loved you at first sight, as you did me, non? Give moi a kiss!" Pierre announced, disruppting the script. Harle looked at him in horror. Within a split second, Pierre had swept Harle off her feet and began to kiss her. Van covered his eyes with his hands, Serge half looked away. Janice in the backgroud let out an 'awwwwwwwww'.   
The strangest part of this ordeal was....   
Harle almost enjoyed it. Key word, ALMOST. Harle kneed him in the stomach and lept back. 

"Ah ha ha ha..... Mon chere is playing hard to get......" Pierre said in a sleazy tone. 

Within seconds, a battle erupted.   
  
  


~~Back At The Hospital~~   
  


"Mr. Norris?" Someone said from the doorway. 

"Who is it?" Norris asked. 

"It's Nurse Leena." The first voice called. 

"And Nurse Steena." Replied the second. 

"And Nurse Miki." Chimed the third. 

"We're here to give you your spongebath." They all announced together. 

Drool dripped down his mouth as the three half-dressed nurses entered the room. 

_Good thing I faked being blind....._   


_~~~Fin_

Did you all like it? I was thinking of a sequel,   
'German with Luccia' or 'Spanish with Greco'.   
Like the sound of either? Wellerz, I'd reallllllly   
appreciate it if you reviewed........   
::hint hint wink wink nudge nudge:: 


End file.
